My Ninja's Boxers
by rika3000
Summary: Ok if you've read My Boyfriend's Boxers by Jenashu then you'll like this. The Ninja girls throw a slumber party and well... the boys decide to eavesdrop. Find out what happens and the juicy secrets in between.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

"Hey Ino Pig" Sakura said bursting through Ino's family flower shop. "I haven't seen your blonde ass around here in a while." She says.

"Same for you." Ino said shaking her blonde hair and her blue-green eyes giving her a scowl. "I'm surprised you big forehead could fit throught the door." The two chunine kounichies glared at each other in silence.

"So what did you call me over here for?"Sakura said. "Because there are so many things that i could be doing right now."

"Like what?" "Crying over poor Saskue-kun?" Ino said before covering her mouth. She watches Sakura gaze out at the window not looking at her and watched as she saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I didn't mean.." Ino started..

"No it's okay, but seriously what did you want me for?" Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Oh yeah i was thinking since us girls are finally at home at the same time we should get together. I was thinking of a good ole fashion sleepover tomorrown at my place." Ino said clasping her hands together in joy.

"This'll be fun" Sakura said smiling.

"Loads" Ino said slyly.

"So..you invite Hinata and Tenten, while I invited Niesha and May" Ino said.

"No problem" Sakura said.

"But NO GUYS" Ino said sharply. "Remember last time?". The last time the girls had a sleep over they caught the boys eavesdroppin outside and all because Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that" Sakura said smiling.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No way!" "I'm not doing it." Shikamaru cried. "If we get caught it'll be hell on earth for us all".

"Nobody's gonna get caught" Naruto said banging his fist on the table.

"Remember the last time we spied..we got caught and remember what happened?" Neji said. All the guys took a moment to remember the horrifying torture they got for spying.

"But that was then this is now" Naruto said waving his fist in the air. "We were young, stupid, and unexperienced". "Now that we're older we can hide ourselfs and they not know we're there."

"But they're older too I shudder to think what they would do now" Shikamaru said.

"Take a chance..when will we be able to do something like this again?" "Never!!!" Naruto said.

"I can't believe i'm saying this but Naruto has a point" Kiba said nodding his head.

"Lets have little fun before we have to go back out on another mission we might never have a chance to do this again."

"Well that's it, I'm in" Naruto said.

"Me too" Kiba said.

"Me three" says Neji.

"This is all so troublesome, but I'm in" Shikamaru said.

"I will be as quiet as a mouse, if I say one thing i will run 50 laps ar..." Lee says.

"Save it for Gai Sensei" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I don't kno you guys this whole thing makes my stomach hurt" Choji said.

"Or maybe it could be all that barbeque and potato chips you ate fatso" Sai said smugly.

"Don't call me fatso" Choji said set ablaze.

"Stop it" Neji said holding Choji back. "There's one thing we cannot do...fight." "That's how we got caught the last time." Neji said glancing at Naruto who began to whistle. All the guys nodded in agreement, no fighting.

(Hmm..I wonder how long the guys will last without fighting. Thnks for Reading ^_^ If you have any suggestions for the story just let me know)


	2. Ino's question

Ino's Question

"So lets start this party off right with at game of truth..shall we?" Ino said plopping down on the floor next to May. The girls groaned at this idea.

"Do we have to?" Niesha said frowning.

"Well...yeah" Ino said.

"Okay fine who's gonna start?" Niesha said.

"Me!!! I'll start" Ino said cheerfully. "What's the worst thing you've ever done to your boyfriend/crush?".

Silence filled the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys stood outside the door to Ino's room with their ears pressed to the door in silence.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata, you answer first." Ino said smiling.

"Me?" Hinata said blushing a deep red. "Ummm..... well" Hinata twiddled her fingers. "I lost the necklace that Lady Tsunade gave Naruto." (OMG!)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What!?!" Naruto yelled. Luckily it was at the same time as the girls.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We must have details" Ino said shaking Hinata.

"Well you see" Hinata said lowering her lavender eyes. "Naruto was unconscious one time at the hospital". "This particular time he had his necklace on the night stand." "I accidentally knocked it in the trash can" Hinata said shyly. " I didn't know it at first thought...I went back and saw it was missing" " I spent all day looking for it"

"So where did you find it?" May asked.

"The dump" Hinata said laughing. "I was so dirty after i found it but also glad, Naruto would never forgive me if I didn't find it".

"Yes he would" Sakura said patting her on the back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No i wouldn't" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Shut Up" Neji said giving him a glare.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your turn" Hinata said relieved.

"I really don't have a boyfriend, but you ALL know i like Sai" May said smiling.

"Ugh..him" Sakura and Ino said disgusted. Niesha gives them a glare.

"Well this one time...." May started.

"Oh what happened this time?" Tenten said rolling her eyes "You two are always fighting about something".

"Anyways this time i was REALLY mad at Sai, so mad that i ripped one of his paintings" May said giggling.

(GASP!!!) The girls were awestruck nobody messes with Sai's paintings or you're a dead man err woman.

"It's okay he doesn't kno til this day" "Chill" May said reassuringly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys look at Sai who is staring into space...they know he is transmitting everything he heard very carefully.

"I'd hate to be May right now" Naruto whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He must have really gone there" Ino said still shocked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it" May said and quickly changed the subject. "Your turn Sakura".

"Wellll" Sakura said laughing. " I accidentally put itching powder into Lee's jumpsuit."

"Accidentally?" Niesha said giving Sakura the eyebrow.

"Ahem..yeah you should've seen him he was itching worse that a dog with fleas" Sakura said laughing.

"A total kodak moment" Tenten said. "I wish i coulda been there".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the guys look at each other and try to imagine Lee jumping and scratching. (Use your imagination boys and girls).

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"But it wasn't that bad I gave him a special bath the get rid of his itching powder." Sakura said winking.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I bet that bath was pretty special" Kiba said nudging Lee.

"You have no idea" Lee said blushing slightly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Since we're talking about dogs and fleas" Ino said laughing. "Your turn Niesha what have you done to poor Kiba-kun?"

"First of all my boyfriend does NOT have fleas" Niesha said firmly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure about that?" Sai said looking at Kiba scratch a little. The rest of the gang watched Kiba too. Maybe he didn't have fleas they'd ask Shino later, but for now they'd keep their distance. All the guys took a step back from Kiba.

"What?" "Thinking about Lee scratching got me itching." Kiba said scratching at tad bit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We were sparing.. and i accidentally kicked him in the the you what really really hard..like really hard." Niesha said.

"He said.....it felt like i practically made a permanent hole with my heel".

"Ouch..." The girls said wincing.

"But that's not the worst of it". Niesha said laughing. "I took him to hospital after he refused my gracious offering of ice and the nurses asked me what happened." "It just so happened that the guys heard " "They wouldn't let him live it down for weeks".

"That's girl power for ya" Sakura said giving her a high five.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys snickered a bit.

"I remember that Kiba" Naruto said laughing.

"I wish you didn't" Kiba mumbled.

"Are you losing your touch? Or are you just not that great of a ninja?" Sai said laughing at Kiba.

"Niether, she just caught me off guard ok" Kiba said trying to keep the last bit of his man dignity and trying his hardest not to blush so much.

"I think you're just not that great of a ninja" Sai said. Kiba almost lunged at Sai, but was stopped by Neji.

"Keep it down".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now you Tenten" Niesha said.

"Well mine is pretty embarrassing" Tenten said blushing."Me and Neji were shopping and we went into this one store where this girl was flirting with him."

"Jealous much?" May said laughing.

"Well he kept staring at her and checking her out..and i thought the most stupidest thing". "That he was using his Bakuygann." Silence filled the room.

"I yelled You Perv! and smacked him hard across the face in front of everyone in the store" Tenten said. "I left him with our stuff looking clueless,embarrassed, and pissed in front of the store and i didn't come back".

"He didn't talk to me for days". Tenten said turning tomato red.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow that must of hurt" Naruto said looking at Neji.

"You have no idea" Neji said rubbing his face. "I swear it felt like she embedded her hand into my face"

"When i looked into the mirror i could have sworn I saw her hand print on my cheek"

"Ouch" the guys said.

"But you were being a naughty boy" Lee said.

"No...Neji said.

"Was the girl hot?" Choji said. Neji looked at Choji with an undescribable emotion glued on his face.

"Well...I never knew Tenten could be so jealous." Shikamaru said.

"Neither did I" Neji said softly before continuing listening to the girl's conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Boy that sucks" Niesha said. "That is REALLY embarrassing."

"But funny too " May said laughing.

"I remember that.."Hinata said. "He came home looking so confused."

"Well that's Neji for ya" Ino said. "Guess it's my turn to answer."

"This oughta be good" Sakura said.

"Shikamaru doesn't want anybody to know this but..." Ino said trailing off. The girls are all engrossed into what she has to say.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh God" Shikamaru said putting his hands into his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I just couldn't take it...Shikamaru made me so mad with his women this and that I just made him into a woman for one day" Ino said. The girls all busted out laughing. Like Rofl (Rolling on the Floor Laughing).

"No way.." Sakura said through her laughing. "How?"

"I was reading through our family's technique book and I found a gutsu just for the appropiate occasion." Ino said smiling.

"Aww did he like being a girl for a day?" May said wiping her tears.

"Ha! Not one bit.." Ino said. "I made him suffer" "I gave him big boobs, a butt,and made him look all purty the worst was these men started hitting on him." This just made the girls laugh even harder.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the guys stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. They really don't know how to react to this piece of information that they just heard.

"Nobody else finds out.." Shikamaru says. Even Sai was speechless.

Lee shakes his head and says "Hell hath no fury than woman scorned"

"Wtf is that supposed to mean?" Naruto said.

"Idk Gai sensei said it one time when he made Anko mad." Lee said.

"Ewww" Naruto said.

"Well at least we know that Shikamaru looked good as a girl". Choji said smiling. All the guys took a step back from him.

"That's just disturbing" Sai said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay next question"Ino said. "Hinata you choose.."

"Oh...okay" Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

"Whats the....

(Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed plz Review....if you have any question suggestion feel free to ask ^_^ )


	3. Hinata's question

Hinata's Question

"Oh ...okay" Hinata said twiddling her fingers. "What's the most prized possession that your boyfriend"

"Or crush" Hinata said looking at May. "Has given you?"

All the girls paused to think about that one.

"You got first Niesha" Hinata said smiling.

"Urg!!!" Niesha said blushing super red.

"Omg you're blushing" Ino cried. The girls began to laugh at this which caused Niesha to blush more.

"Anyways" Niesha said rolling her eyes. "I'll have to show you what he gave me" With that Niesha reaches under her shirt to reveal a locket.

"That's beautiful" Sakura said. The locket was in the shape of a heart and had a red rose one it.

"What's oh the inside?" Tenten said examining the locket.

"A picture of Lady Tsunade making out with Pervy Sage" Niesha said sarcastically. Unfortunately, some of the girls are dumber than others.

"Really ...oh i really wanna see that" Ino said grabbing the locket.

"Me too" Sakura said grabbing the locket from Ino. Before Ino and Sakura could break her precious locket Niesha took it back.

"Idiots" Niesha said in her Napolian Dynamite tone and shaking her head. "Why the hell would i carry a picture of those two...." Niesha sighs.

"There's a picture of me and Kiba inside". Niesha said proudly opening her locket to reveal just that. Inside there was a picture of Kiba and Niesha cuddling together and one of Kiba kissing Niesha with his arms around her.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" The girls squealed looking at the pictures.

"Shut Up you guys!" Niesha said throwing a pillow at them, but to her dismay she missed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Awww....Kiba that's soo sweet" Naruto said fluttering his eyelashes.

"Hmp" Kiba said.

"I would be soo happy if I had your girlfriend she is HAWT!" Choji said drooling.

"Uh..yeah she is and i don't appreciate you calling her hawt" Kiba said shaking his fist at Choji.

"Stop it you two" Lee said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay I'll go next" Sakura said anxiously. "Mine is REALLY embarrassing"

"Go on" Ino said.

"Lee gave me...one of his green jumpsuits" Sakura said. All the girls howl with laughter.

"No way...i don't believe it" Niesha said wiping her tears of laughter.

"Yes" Sakura said pulling out of her bag the green jumpsuit. "Its my little piece of Lee that I take with me everywhere".

"WOW" May said laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys are trying so hard not the laugh at what Lee had given her. All except Naruto and Lee of course.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto said poking Lee in the chest "You gave her a freakin jumpsuit!?!"

"Gai sensei said that a jumpsuit is the perfect gift for any occasion." Lee said proudly.

"And you wonder why he can't get a girl..." Sai said smirking.

"Hey!!" Lee said shaking his fist. "Don't talk about my sensei!!"

"Tell that to everyone else in the village" Sai said.

"Gai sensei is the best fo the shin...." Lee said.

"Shhhh..." Shikmaru said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That is by far the worst gift EVER" Niesha says laughing. All the girls except for Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hey its actually pretty comfortable" Sakura says clinging to her precious green jumpsuit. The girls just stare at her.....

"Maybe we should give her a moment with the jumpsuit" Ino said.

"I heard that you pig,tell us Hinata what Naruto-kun has given you." Sakura said.

"Well Naruto has never really given me gift before" Hinata says sadly. "But he did give me some coupons to Ichuraku's" "I cherish them so much" Hinata takes the coupons from inside her bag and shows them to everyone. The girls just stare in awe..and shock. Is Naruto really that cheap?

"Hey..uhh Hinata you do know that these coupons are expired?" Niesha said.

"Oh..wow" Hinata said blushing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WTH!?!" Neji said slapping Naruto. "You gave my cousin some fuckin coupons?"

"Hey they were perfectly good coupons, one delicious bowl of ramen at Ichuraku's who wouldn't love a gift like that?" Naruto said rubbing his cheek. He then punches Neji in the jaw, and Neji lands on Lee.

"You two stop it" Shikamaru said.

"He started it" Naruto said poking his lip out like a little kid and pointing at Neji.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it was rude to point?..oh wait that's right your parents are dead" Sai said smirking.

"I dare you to say that again" Naruto said darkly.

"SHUT UP!!" Shikamaru yelled before covering his mouth. It's a good thing the girls were talking so loudly and so focused on the coupons that didn't hear him or notice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Of all the things to give a woman...he gives you some stupid coupons" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Naw...some stupid EXPIRED coupons" Niesha says.

"If I were you i would have shoved these coupons down his throat" May said.

"Violent much" Ino said laughing.

"No matter what you guys say or think i thinks its the most wonderful thing ever" Hinata says clutching her precious expired coupons.

"She must be in love" Tenten says smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Or really stupid" Sai said.

Naruto pushes Sai. "Well see I did do good"

"Sure..." Sai said under his breath, which got him a hard smack from Naruto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So May what has Sai given you?" Ino says.

"Nothing...I'm not his girlfriend" May says sadly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What kind of guy are you?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Coming from the guy who gave his girlfriend expired coupons..better that you" Sai said. "Plus she's not my girlfriend"

"Why she likes an asshole like you I'll never know" Naruto said.

"You two are giving me a troublesome headache" Shikamaru says looking at them with dark eyes. "If you two don't stop I WILL use my shadow strangle jutsu on you." Naruto and Sai give him a smug look and continue listening to the girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what has Neji given you Tenten?" May says.

"Idk...he's given me stuff, but the most prized possession he has given me would have to be his love" Tenten said daydreaming.

"Awww...." All the girls except Neisha exclaim.

"Oh...give me a break" Niesha says rolling her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aww...how sweet" Kiba says batting his eyelashes.

"The most prized possession he has given me is his love" Naruto says along with Kiba.

"Knock it off " Neji said turning red.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well the most prized possession that my Nara has given me is dreams" Ino says proudly. Niesha busts out laughing while the other girls cough in uncomfortableness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the guys all looked at Shikamaru who was patting Choji's back, because he started choking on his potato chops after Ino said that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Errr...wow that's a very...uh gift..I guess" Tenten said coughing a bit.

"You have No idea" Ino said smiling.

Niesha whispers to May " 25 bucks she's not a virgin" They both shake in agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the guys look at Shikamaru who is red at can be.

"Well now I know why you like her so much" Sai said laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh...next question Sakura please before Ino says anything about her sexual fantasies" May says.

"Ok..yessss" Sakura agrees. "How......."


	4. Sakura's question

Sakura's Question

"Next question Sakura please before Ino says anything about her sexual fantasies." May said.

"Okay...yes..how did you meet your boyfriend/crush?" Sakura said. The girls paused a second to try and remember how they first met their the guys outside took a minute to see if they remembered.

"Ooh good question Sakura-chan." Ino said thinking. "Who's gonna go first?".

*Silence*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey just wondering do any of you remember how you met your girl?" Naruto said pondering.

"I know there was some falling involved but other than that nothing" Kiba said scratching his head.

"Honestly I don't remember mine..." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"It's just one of those things that aren't that important like coupons.." Sai said smirking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"May you go first" Niesha said.

"Okay umm...it was the day Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato came back from their mission together" May said remembering. "The day we all met him..".

"I thought he was a total jerk" Sakura said clenching her fist.

"Correction he IS a total jerk" Ino said. "Honestly, I don't understand what you see in him".

"Sai is a really great person ...really deep..deep...DEEP down inside he's boyfriend material." May said smiling shyly.

"And only you would take the time to notice that" Niesha said watching May blush a bit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the room the guys all looked at Sai who was deep in thought. Everyone was speechless... all you could hear was the occassional crunching of Choji eating potato chips.

"Ahem...." Tenten said clearing her throat. "So you met Sai when we did...that day?"

"Oh..well that was the first day I saw him, I didn't meet him until the next day" May said remembering. "I was getting flowers from you shop Ino and that's when I saw him sitting down in front of the Konohoa bridge." "He was deep into his painting".

"I remember that you came and special ordered some pansies...pink ones right?" Ino said smiling.

"Yep that's right" May said winking. "I just came up behind him and started to watch him as he painted" "How he skillfully took in every detail and painted it exactly the way it looked." "How his eyes stayed soo focused...and..." May said trailing off.

"And?" Sakura said. May quickly shook her head releasing her from her daydreamyness.

"Nothing...he just has amazing eyes.. they're gorgeous" May said.

"What happened next?" Ino said ignoring the last part of what May just said.

"Well I finally got the courage to ask him what he was painting." May said blushing slightly.

"Wow..I never thought of you as a shy person." Niesha said watching May blush even redder.

"You're blushing!!!!!" Sakura and Tenten exclaimed.

"Am not!!!!" May said childishly. "Plus he doesn't even like me"

"Hmm...whatever you say" Niesha said hiding her smile. "Tell us what happened next"

"I think i startled him a bit because he jumped slightly and dropped his paint brush" May said laughing. "From what I could tell over his shoulder he was painting the Hokage faces. It was really good actually." " He told me to leave him alone and stop being nosy." "And then we had that moment when you're looking into each other's eyes and can't look away" "Finally I said, Okay and left him pondering everything that just happened".

"Nice...." Sakura said.

"Very unexpected who would've thought that Sai would have a soft side" Tenten said.

"Everyone has a soft side it just takes the right person to bring it out" Hinata said looking at May.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oooh ...Sai has a ..." Naruto stopped as Neji gave him a look then looked towards Sai who was in a daze. At this Naruto decided that he would tease Sai later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah..." May trailed off smiling.

"NEXT" Ino yelled.

"I'll go" Sakura said. "I met Lee at the chunine exams"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh yeah..I remember that ole bushy brows" Naruto said nudging Lee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought Lee was the craziest person I've ever met in my whole life and those eyebrows..TOTAL turn off" Sakura said shaking her head.

"He gets it from Gai sensei...those two just drive me crazy" Tenten said frowning.

"Tenten I just don't understand how you deal with them" Ino said.

"Neither do I" Tenten replied.

"So Lee just come up to me and says "I Love you" and asks me to be his girfriend out of the blue" Sakura said. "I'm like WTF? ...you expect me to be with you?"

"Girl I don't blame you, I would've knocked that idea out of his head no matter how many hits it would've taken." May said clenching her fist.

"And that jumpsuit..so out of style" Ino said waving her hand. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HEY!!!! I LOVE MY JUMPSUIT!!!" Lee yelled before being tackled by the other guys including Choji. (Ouch) making a thud.

"What's your deal?" Naruto said almost strangling Lee. "You're going to get us caught"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He's MY boyfriend not yours" Sakura said angrily. "I could care less what you think about him and his jumpsuit"

"Ooh touchy" Niesha said smiling. Hinata giggled at this.

"Hmph..." Sakura said folding her arms.

"..did you guys hear that?" Tenten said frowning. Outside the door all of the guys' sweatdropped. So far so good...until now. If they got caught because of Lee they knew exactly who to kill after it was over.

"No...did you?" May asked. All the other girls shook their heads.

"Guess it was just my imagination" Tenten said massaging her temples. At that moment all the guys let out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay, so Niesha how did you meet Kiba?" May said laughing.

"Haha...laugh it up babe that was the most embarrassing day of my life." Niesha said frowning.

"Do tell..." Ino said intrigued.

"Well...it was my second day at that barbeque pork place we have here, I used to work there before I became a ninja" Niesha said making a face. "I can't eat pork til this day because of that place"

"Why?" Hinata said.

"Don't try to get her off subject" May said.

Niesha rolls her eyes "To answer your question Hinata it's because of the customers." "They ate it...so fast and nasty like..on my first day I just so happened to be a witness of Choji gobbling down 2 plates of pork in under 2 minutes and..."

"Say no more..we understand" Ino said wincing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong with Choji's eating?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"What isn't wrong with it?" Sai said smiling.

"Hey...let's not start that up again" Kiba said glaring at Sai. "It's gonna be yur skin not mine".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I just so happened to be taking Kiba's order when he came there" Niesha said smiling. "I was totally checking him out...the thing that really surprised me was I actually got his order down." "Now that Kiba was there, I anticipated my break shift" "So I went back to get his order and a little something for Akumaru."

"Kudos...you remembered the dog" May said giving Niesha a high five.

"Akumaru is soo cute thought..how could you forget him?" Niesha said. "Finally Kiba's order was ready and better yet my boss said I could take my break after I gave him his order perfect timing ayyy?"

"Very indeed" Ino said.

"I was almost at his table and I could see him smiling at me...and then...I tripped". Niesha said blushing.

"NO WAY!!!" Tenten said laughing.

"Yes...everything went up and SPLAT all over me, Kiba, and Akumaru." "Soooo embarrassing...but that's not the worst of it." "My skirt rode up so everyone in there could see a clear view of my ass and panties particularly Kiba." Niesha said blushing as red as her hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"A very nice view though..." Kiba said fighting back a nosebleed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And it didn't help that I had on hot pink panties" Niesha said.

"A hot pink THONG!!!!" May said.

"NO FUCKING WAY" Sakura said laughing.

"Yessss....it took forever for Kiba to stop laughing at me. It's a good thing there were only a few people there." Niesha said sighing. "So me covered in noodles and him in hot egg drop soup, we made quite a site at that place."

"Well that's one way to make a first impression" Sakura said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, the guys snickered about what happened to Niesha, Choji had a nosebleed just thinking about her.

"It took eight times of washing just to get that egg out of my hair."

"I bet that was the cleanest you've ever been in your life" Sai said smiling. Shikamaru sighed and continues listening to the girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Congrads you just won the most embarrassing story award." Ino said still laughing.

"Ha..you think that's bad...how about the time Niesha.." May stopped as Niesha gave her a death glare.

"Never mind" May said shutting her mouth.

"None of the guys find out okay?" Niesha said. All the girls nodded in agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Too late" Sai said.

"You say anything and I'll personally kick your ass" Kiba said glaring at Sai. "You too Naruto"

"Me?" Naruto said angelically. "Never..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay.. Hinata since you've been so quiet tell us how you met Naruto-kun" Niesha said glancing at her.

"The first day I met Naruto was at the academy when we had the intro ceremony. All these kids were standing near their parents except for him" Hinata said.

"So....so I wennt over to..to him and ..and said "Hi"..he probably does..doesn't remember that" Hinata said stuttering.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She's absolutely right.. I don't remember that." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"To be expected from someone like you" Sai said. Neji finally fed up with Sai, he forced a large apple into Sai's mouth.

"That oughta shut you up" Neji said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Destined to be lovers from a young age" Ino said.

"I..guess" Hinata said smiling.

"What about you Ino ...how did you meet Shikamaru?" Hinata said.

"Nothing interesting..you know how our parents used to be on the same squad. Becasue of that we saw each other A LOT." Ino said.

"I honestly don't remember the first time we met..we've know each other forever".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I remember when you used to hate Ino..." Choji said. "But you Shika have always liked her....don't deny it"

Shikamaru sighed "It's the truth why I do ...I'll never know"

"I knew you were screwed the moment you looked into her seductive green eyes" Choji said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Now the best for last...Tenten" Ino said.

"What? huh?!?!?" Tenten said confused.

"Surely you must have met Neji in an interesting way?" Ino said.

"Actually it wasn't interesting...I met Neji when we were at the academy. Back then I thought he was such an asshole." Tenten said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Was an asshole? He still is one" Naruto said under his breath. Neji yanked Naruto by the collar.

"Do you care to repeat that?" Neji said choking Naruto. Naruto shakes his head and throws him on top of Sai.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought he was a pompous, self-centered, annoying, sexist, asshole who was gay." Tenten said.

"Woah...you thought he was gay?" Ino said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean when a guy has ridiculously long hair doesn't flirt with girls, NEVER GETS A NOSE BLEED, and has the buyakugan, what do you think?" Tenten said.

"Okay..yeah the hair would make me think he's gay, but come on he has the freaking peeping tom gutsu, I bet he's peeped so many times nose bleeds are non existant." Sakura said.

"Hey just cause a guy has long hair it doesn't mean he's gay it's quite benefitial, it gives you something to grab when the two of you have...." Ino said.

"INO!!!!!!!!" May said disgusted.

"What? You can yank him by the hair when you two have a fight...I always grab his hair it makes him pay more attention to me" Ino said smiling.

"Poor Shikamaru" Niesha said disappointed that she was so close to winning her money.

"Anyways, why would he flirt when he has the woman he wants on his squad and can look at her anytime he wants." Sakura said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you ever used you buyakugan on Tenten before?" Choji said between chews. This question threw Neji ouff guard. He was disturbed to know that Tenten, his girlfriend, thought he was gay and self-centered. Me? Neji? No....and now Choji is asking him nosy questions.

"That is none of your concern" Neji said.

"That means yes" Kiba said laughing. Even Akumaru was smiling. Neji simply turned to the door so the guys wouldn't see him slightly blush. For he was in fact checking out his girlfriend and thinking about how hot she looked in her baby blue tank and how good her butt looked in those boy shorts. Barely holding his nosebleed he continued listening to the girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder if he used it on me" Tenten said thinking.

"Most likely" Niesha said smiling.

Tenten shrugged. "Guess he liked what he saw" All the girls laughed and agreed with Tenten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Indeed" Neji said remembering. With all his might he tried to hold back a powerful nose bleed. He wanted to be with her so bad.

"Hey Neji..."Choji said then stopped."Looks like Neji's pitched a tent" All the guys looked at him but he gave them the famous Neji glare. Unable to control hiself he headed to a corner in the kitchen. They let Neji get by and awkwardly backed away. Turning back to the girl's conversation, they let their eyes focus on the door while Neji went outside to quietly jack off.

**^_^ Who would have thought Neji would be such a pervert? Plzzzzzzzz review I have writers block and need suggestions. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. May's question

May's Question

"Now that we have concluded that Neji's a closet perv lets go the the next question" Sakura said. "May would you please?"

"Okay ummm...." May said thinking. "I want it to be a good question but also one that I can answer too."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For the guys outside it was an awkward silence because there was nothing to say and they could hear the faint sound of Neji quietly pleasuring himself outside. Naruto started to whistle to break the dull barrier of silence, but it earned him smug looks from the other guys. They tried to watch Sai struggle to get the apple out of his mouth which was wedged between his teeth ,but it was too funny to watch. So funny they had to bite their fingers, so they didn't bust out laughing hysterically.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oooh I have an easy one" May said smiling. "Name one thing that you don't like about your boyfriend or in my case crush."

"Just one thing?" Tenten said.

"I second the notion" Niesha said yawning.

May shrugged, "Name as many as you like"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Damn" Naruto said shaking his haead.

"This ought to be good" Choji said munching on some popcorn.

"Nmmmmmhmmmhmmhmm" Sai said.

"Oh I didn't catch that" Naruto said getting up and hitting Sai hard on the back causing the apple to pop out of his mouth,making Sai gasp for air.

"That sounds better" Kiba said turning back to listen to the girls.

"Music to my ears" Shikamaru said.

"I agree" Naruto said watching Sai. "That should teach to you to stop making smart comments" (Lets see how long that lasts)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"My first victim will be.......Sakura" May said said.

"Oh my" Sakura said blushing.

"Tell us what you don't like about Lee" Ino said.

"I can name five things off the bat" Tenten said.

"Lee's nice, kind, sweet" Sakura said twiddling her thumbs.

"Cut the bullshit" Niesha said. "There has to be one thing that you don't like about him".

"Lee's great in every way he's athletic, generous,and has an amazing physique" Sakura said thinking

"The only thing I don't like about him is ...."

"Kissing" May screamed.

"Believe it ot not he's an amazing kisser" Sakura said cheezing. "It's just his eyebrows that I don't like about him"

"Yess! that's the number one thing on the total turn off list" Tenten said waving her hand.

"It totally ruined out first kiss" Sakura said. "We were having the most amazing kiss ever and then all of a sudden I'm face to face with those caterpillar eyebrows"

"Ewww!" Ino screamed "Tell him to get his eyebrows arched"

"Or waxed" Hinata said quietly.

"And while's he's getting a wax/arch tell his to get a haircut too" Niesha said.

"And some non-spandex clothes" May added.

Sakura sighs, "I've tried but you know how he wants to be just like Gai sensei"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What's wrong with my eyebrows" Lee said sniffing. "I thought they were cool like Gai sensei's"

"Did you not just hear you girlfriend call your eyebrows caterpillars?" Naruto said.

"In Kunoichi Weekly it says that 98% of girls think bushy eyebrows and unibrows are unattractive" Choji said.

"See it says that 98% of...woah Choji you read Kunoichi Weekly?" Naruto said.

"How many times have I told you to stop reading Ino's magazines" Shikamaru said embarrassed.

"Ino says that..." Choji starts but is cut off by Naruto.

"I don't care what she says guys don't read girl magazines" Naruto said.

"But they're really interesting I even have a favorite magazine

Kunoichi Cosmos" Choji said proudly. "You learn a lot about girls from reading them"

"Like what?" Naruto said.

"Girls get jealous easily" Choji said.

"Tell me somthing I don't know" Naruto said thinking of Neji.

"Let's see" Choji said taking out the latest issues of Kunoichi Weekly.

"This is too much" Naruto said shaking his head.

"By reading this I can understand the opposite sex better" Choji said smiling and looking at his magazine Naruto takes it from Choji and hits him upside the head hard.

"I hope I knocked some sense into you" Naruto said watching Shikamaru and Kiba shake their heads.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"That just pisses me off" Tenten said clenching her fist. "They act like lovers"

Ino laughs, "I wouldn't be surprised if the reason Lee's such a good kisser is because he's had practice with a certain Sensei"

"Never" Sakura said throwing a bowl of popcorn at Ino.

"Hey" Ino screams.

"Although he has hideous eyebrows I still love him" Sakura said.

"Aww.." All the girls except Niesha squeal.

"Gag" Niesha said.

"The sweetest thing he's ever said to me was "Sakura you are as beautiful as flowers blooming in the spring moonlight, when I see you my heart beats fast like I just finished running 20 laps around the village and you fill my heart with joy like Gai Sensei's smile does" Sakura said.

"It's offical Lee had some SPECIAL training excercises with Gai" Ino said picking popcorn out of her hair and shirt, only to be hit with a pillow.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe Ino thinks I'm gay" Lee said putting his hand on his hip and frowning. "Gai Sensei is a terrible kisser"

"Hmmm...." Sai said inching away from Lee along with the rest of the guys. They already had Choji now Lee.

"I'm happy to say that I've finally beaten my youthful sensei in the art of kissing" Lee said striking a nice guy pose.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Since you have so much to say how about you go next Ino dear" Sakura said.

"Ugh...simple and sweet two things that I don't like about Shikamaru" Ino said flicking a kernel at Sakura.

"His body?" May questioned.

"For a lazy bum he has a body" Ino said.

"His inexperience?" Niesha snorted making Ino blush.

"...No" Ino said blushing.

"His lack of length" Tenten said bored.

"hmmm...no" Ino said smiling through her blush.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Outside the door Shikamaru was feeling rather uncomfortable. He kept tugging at his collar in his nervousness. Is this what Lee felt when the girls were literally grilling him? He could feel the sweat building up in his pores. Shikamaru had to trust that Ino wouldn't say another thing that would take away his..."man card". Ino wouldn't say anything too bad would she? Shikamaru let out a small sigh of relief. Although this is Ino we're talking about the Gossip Queen of Konohoa. At this moment and for the 1st time in his life he was scared of her.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It's Shikamaru's attitude toward women that pisses me off as you remember how I dealt with that" Ino said sighing.

"Why can't guys just except that women are better than men in most areas of life" May said.

"Instead they think we're not good enough" Hinata said quietly.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Men are better than women" Naruto said shaking his fist. "It's a proven fact"

"It says that Girls are better..." Choji said looking at his magazine.

"Dammit what is up with your fascination of the opposite sex in girly gossip fashion magazines?" Naruto said ripping Choji's magazine. As Choji watched Naruto destroy his beloved magazine he began to cry.

"That was my favorite issue too..." Choji said sniffing.

"Gimme a break" Naruto said watching Choji shame the male race.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"That's the problem with having a sexist boyfriend" Tenten said.

"But the worst is his kissing" Ino said pouting.

"How come I dont' find that surprising" May said laughing.

"He kisses like...like..a dog" Ino said. "No offense Niesha"

"None taken" Niesha said gritting her teeth.

"He thinks way too much about the kiss,and always has to be in control" Ino said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sakura said.

"When he's kissing like..a " Ino started.

"Maybe it's a hint that you're not as good of a kisser as you think" Niesha said.

"We could always ask Temari she'd know" Tenten said evily.

"Don't mention that slut's name" Ino said angrily.

"Like you can talk" Niesha said under her breath.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Shikamaru which girl do you like better?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru blushed slightly, "Ino"

"Why?" All the guys except Sai and Choji exclaimed.

"I'd be afriad I'd break her" Sai said shaking his head. At this comment, Shikamaru got really pissed off and used his Shadow Strangle Jutsu on him.

"Wait Shikamaru..." Kiba said stopping him. "Don't kill the asshole yet I wanna help too"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Why don't you like her?" Sakura asked.

"Cause she's a bitch that's why" Ino said furiously.

"And because she has two things she doesn't boobs and a butt" Niesha said laughing. Ino just glared at her evily.

"I do too have boobs" Ino said proudly. "I'm a 32A" All the girls bust out laughing.

"What?" Ino said with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm a 34 B" Tenten said proudly.

"Hah...I'm a 38 B" May said sticking her tongue out at Tenten.

"I can beat all of you I'm a 34 C" Sakura said.

"Psshh...whatevea I'm a 38 C" Niesha said smiling.

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten said.

"36 D" Hinata said shyly. This put Ino to shame.

"DAMNNNN!" All the girls said.

"No wonder Naruto's all over you" May said making Hinata blush.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Outside the door visions of their girl's boobies danced through their heads.

"You're so lucky" Choji said looking at Naruto who was having a major nosebleed thinking about Hinata's boobs. Shikamaru got so distracted by the conversation that he completely stopped his jutsu leaving Sai breathless on the floor. They didn't even notice Neji come through the kitchen window.

"What happened to you guys?" Neji said examining the guy's nosebleeds.

"Boobs" Lee said grabbing a paper towel and wiping his nose.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It's okay Ino you're really pretty and Shikamaru loves you so it's no big deal" Hinata said patting her on the back.

"You're right Hinata" Ino said smiling.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I wish she was at least a B" Shikamaru muttered.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Okay Mrs. 36 D you're up tell us what you don't like about Naruto" Ino said.

"Naruto is everything I've ever wanted" Hinata said pausing. "But there are only two things that I don't like"

"Ooooh I bet it's his kissing" Tenten said.

"No he's an excellent kisser" Hinata said blushing.

"His body" May suggested.

"NO!!!" Sakura, Niesha, and Hinata said.

"Naruto has an amazing body" Niesha said while Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What does he have?" Ino questioned.

"8 pack" Hinata said.

"Wow" Ino blinked.

"Yess..." Sakura said in regret. If only she has said "yes" that heavenly body would've been hers.

"What don't you like about him?" May asked.

"His obliviousness" She said sighing.

"Oh yeah...he's slow" Sakura said.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I am not oblivious" Naruto said not noticing Akumaru steal his froggy wallet/pouch.

"I notice everything that happens around me" he said turning to see Akumaru with his pouch on the ground, wagging his tail, and smiling.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto said smiling "We have the same pouch mine looks just like that...Hey!" Naruto said snatching back his money pouch. The guys laughed at Naruto.

"Haha very funny..." Naruto said saracastically.

"But I'm not slow"

"You're right, you're just fast in reverse" Sai said.

"Yeah Sai just fast in reverse" Naruto said guys kept laughing.

"He's a blonde" Lee said smiling.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Remember how long it took him to finally notice that you liked him" Ino said shaking her head.

"Unbelievable" Tenten said frowning. "I thought he would never figure it out"

"What's the other thing Hinata?" Niesha asked.

"His obssession with Ramen...it's getting ridiculous" Hinata said looking down.

"Naruto loves Ramen" Sakura said.

"Yeah but every date we go on we eat Ramen" Hinata said "Even the time I cooked for him at my house he pulled out a thing of Ramen"

"Ouch" Tenten said wincing.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You really hurt Hinata that day" Neji said glaring at him "You almost brought her to tears" Naruto looked down sadly but soon a smile crept upon his face.

"Next time we go on a date it'll be my place and I'll cook for her" Naruto said grinning.

"You can cook?" Sai said in disbelief.

"Of course I can" Naruto said "I can cook cereal, toast, chicken ramen, pork ramen, shrimp ramen, vegetable ramen and.."

"You're gonna cook ramen?" Kiba said.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Naruto said with a blank expression slapped upon his face. The other guys sighed at his stupidity. Same old Naruto after all this time.

"She doesn't like ramen you dumbass" Sai said.

"But..but everybody likes ramen" Naruto said sadly.

"Obliviously not" Sai said looking at the door.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Other than that Naruto's a really great guy" Hinata said.

"But those aren't major flaws they can be fixed" May said.

"Not his obliviousness" Niesha said laughing. "At least you'll always be smarter than him"

"That's not saying much" Ino said laughing.

"Tenten tell us what you don't like about Neji" Hinata said ignoring Ino's last comment.

"Omg...Neji has OCD really really bad" Tenten said. "It's ridiculous"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Isn't OCD that thing when you get distracted and off topic at random moments" Naruto said scratching his head.

"No OCD is obsessive compulsion disorder, it's when you have to have everything perfect and clean" Choji said opening another bag of chips.

"Ohh!!!" Naruto said learning something.

"ADD is what you have" Sai said.

"No I don't, I know how to add" Naruto said glaring at Sai. "Two plus two is..."

"Just shut up Naruto" Shikamaru said.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Tell me why I'm not surprised" Ino said.

"How bad does he have it?" Niesha asked.

"He got mad at me for laying on his bed" Tenten said crossing her arms "He was like Tenten you moved my sheets and pillow by 5.67% to the right"

"Nu uh" Sakura said laughing.

"He also gets mad when I have loose strands of hair coming out of my panda buns" Tenten said."One time we stopped sparring because he said I needed to go home and fix my hair" "I was sooooooo pissed"

"I can't imagine dealing with that" Hinata said amazed.

"I think that's one of the reasons why he hasn't kissed me yet" Tenten said sadly "Doesn't believe in swapping spit" (Believe it or not that's what kissing is)

"Not on the lips!" Ino said gasping. Tenten shook her head

"That's terrible..you two have been together for almost 2 years"

"Yeah and another thing that I don't like is how incredibly sexy he is" Tenten said putting her hands on her cheeks.

"And that's a bad thing?" Neisha said confused.

"Ugh..with Neji it's like a he's a strip tease, a look but don't touch kind of thing" Tenten said trying to explain. "He acts like he's scared to touch me or me to touch him" "We haven't even gotten to first base yet" All the girls looked at her in shock.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You two have been together for almost two years and you haven't tapped that yet?" Kiba said looking at Neji who was red as can be. ("Tap that" sexual term)

"They haven't even kissed yet" Naruto said shaking his head. "You're missing out bro"

"What's up Neji?" Lee said looking at Neji.

"Me and Tenten haven't had much time to do anything" Neji said cooly.

"Right..." Sai said smirking causing Neji to grab him by the collar and throw him into the refrigerator. (In the kitchen)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Did you hear that?" Tenten said blinking.

"It's just the refrigerator..it makes weird noises" Ino said focusing on Tenten. "I can't believe you and Tenten haven't done anything yet"

"We've been on dates before, but we just don't do the whole kissing, holding hands, and mushy stuff" Tenten said sighing.

"If you're not happy then dump him" Sakura said.

"I really like him but I wish..." Tenten said stopping "Niesha tell us what you don't like about Kiba"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Neji stood outside the door feeling like an idiot. His stuborness and self consciousness might cost him his relationship with the girl of his dreams. It's not like he didn't want to get physical he did heck there had been time when he wanted to throw he on the bed and fuck the shit out of her. Truth was he'd never kissed a girl before in his life what if he messed up, had bad breath, or didn't kiss her the RIGHT way. Having a relationship was so frustrating to him.

"Neji" Shikamaru said glaring at him."You're gonna get us caught" Neji just ignored him and continued listening to the girls' conversation.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Kiba is a pretty amazing guy" Niesha said smiling. "He's got the abs, face,and kissing ability"

"If he's got all that then it's nothing physical" Ino said.

"I...get the feeling that I'm not the #1 thing he loves" Niesha said soflty.

"Why?" Hinata said confused. "He loves you a lot"

"You're jealous of Akumaru!" May screamed.

"I'm not jealous" Niesha said folding her arms "I'm highly envious"

"That's even worse" Tenten said. "Why are you jealous of Akumaru?

"He's always choosing him over me" Niesha said sadly "I can remember a lot of dates that hes stood me up to do something with Akumaru" "Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I thought"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit?" Sakura said seeing a side of Neisha she's never seen before.

"Ok..Me and Kiba were supposed to got out last week" Niesha said frowning. "I waited all night for him to show up and he didn't then the next day I said "Where were you last night" he said "'Me and Akumaru went late night swimming"

"Wow" Hinata said shocked. "I think he just forgot"

"That's what I thought the first couple of time" Niesha said slumping down "But Kiba doesn't have Altimerz, we haven't been on an official date in months"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What's wrong with you?" Choji said looking at Kiba. "You have the hottest girlfriend and you can't remember a date?"

"I'd kill to have just one date with her" Naruto said.

"She's not that pretty...." Sai said. The other guys just looked at him like he's crazy.

"She's..." Choji started.

"Perfect" Kiba finished.

"She's like and angel from heaven on earth" Choji said dreamily.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"He's cheating on you with a dog" Tenten said.

"You know what they say "Bros before hoes" Ino said getting a glare from Niesha.

"Maybe this is a sign that you aren't meant to be" May said.

"No...I love Kiba with all my heart it'd be so hard to find another guy like him"

"Sai's single" Ino said watching May get angry.

"You better not "

"You two assholes would make a lovely couple" Ino said laughing.

"There's also Kankuro" Sakura suggested.

"He likes May"

"Oh yeah"

"Gaara"

"Choji"

"Mmmmm...Kakashi" Niesha said licking her lips. Sakura made a sickening face. "I haven't broken up with him yet soo...May tell us what you don't like about your crush"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"When are you going to ask out May?" Shikamaru asked Sai.

"What make you think I like her" Sai retorted

"Play dumb all you want but you better hurry up before Kankuro does" Shikamaru said watching Sai get jealous.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"She hates his attitude towards people" Ino said.

"Yep" May said "I hate so much about him: his attitude, his personality, everything he does and yet I'm madly in love with him" "Love is funny"

"Does he like you?" Hinata questioned.

"Probably not...he sure doesn't act like it" May said opening a thing of oreos.

"You should go with Kankuro" Ino suggested "He really likes you"

"I prefer not to go with any one you've slept with" May said making Ino mad.

"He doesn't seem like a good boyfriend" Niesha said seriously.

"Niether does Kiba or Neji or all the others" May said defensively. "All of your guys have problems big and small why can't you just accept the fact that Sai's an asshole and get over it maybe I'm attracted to guys like him"

"You really do set the bar low" Ino said pissed.

"No lower than Shikamaru" May retorted.

"Okay..umm Tenten could you give us the next question" Niesha said trying to stop May from killing Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"Sure umm....."

********************************************************************************************************************

Can you imagine Lee getting his eyebrows arched?

^_^ I hope you enjoyed! Plz review and as always suggestions are welcome.


	6. Tenten's question

Tenten's Question

"You really do set the bar low" Ino said glaring at her.

"No lower than Shikamaru" May said.

"Okay umm…Tenten could you give us the next question" Niesha said trying to stop May from killing Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"What's the most embarrassing moment you've ever had with your boyfriend?" Tenten said causing blushed faces to surround her.

* * *

"This is gonna suck" Naruto said. "Nothing's gonna top Niesha's pink thong story" causing Kiba to glare at him.

* * *

"What's said in here stays in here" Sakura said look at Ino.

"What?" Ino said sweetly.

"Why don't you go first Ino dear" Tenten said causing Ino to blush slightly.

Ino blushed slighty, "I guess it would have to be when Shikamaru found out I cheated on him with Choji".

"Eww…." Niesha said sickly.

"Whore" May said under her breath

* * *

"If Ino cheated on you then why are you still with her?" Naruto asked.

"Cause he's getting some that's why" Choji said causing Shikamaru to turn red as ever.

"Choji!!!" Shikamaru said uncomfortably.

"What? It's the truth" Choji said crossing his legs and pulling out yet another "Kuniochi Weekly" magazine.

"Umm…" Shikamaru said grabbing at his collar.

"Good Job, I didn't think you had the balls" Kiba said slapping him hard on the back.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Yeah but it was majorly embarrassing" Ino said.

"To be caught cheating on Shikamaru or cheating on him with Choji?" Niesha said.

"To get caught cheating on him?" Ino said blushing harder than ever. "It was the 1st time I felt guilty for anything in my life"

"But to stoop so low?" May said smirking. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised", causing Ino to glare at her.

"Isn't he gay?" Tenten asked.

"He's bi" Ino said tapping her chin. "He seems to have a thing for Sai" All the girls busted out laughing except for May.

"Har de haha" May said gritting her teeth.

"Tell your boyfriend to put a shirt on and stop wearing so tight clothes then" Niesha said.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" May yelled a little too loudly.

"Yeah but you wish he was" Sakura said teasing.

May let out a deep sigh, "whatever"

* * *

"I knew it!" Naruto said pointing at Choji. "He's a fag"

"Haven't we already established that" Shikamaru said.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean anything I'm not going to rape you in your sleep" Choji said smiling.

"I have to save all my yummy goodness for Shino"

"I don't know whether to puke or back away" Neji said disgusted.

"I don't know what's good in this world anymore" Kiba said shaking his head sickly.

"Do I dress like I'm gay?" Sai said causing the guys to laugh at him.

* * *

"I can't believe you cheated on Shikamaru" Hinata said softly.

"I can" May said.

Ino just rolled her eyes, "Ya'll think Shikamaru's innocent and a gentleman well when he's not around you guys he's the worst"

"I don't believe that" Sakura said.

"I do" Niesha said. "The quiet ones are the worst".

"And the best in bed" Ino said smiling and causing blushed faces around her. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's slept with that sand whore while we've dated"

"And what about you, how many guys have you slept with since you've been dating?" May said glaring.

"Only Shikamaru" Ino said happily "I really am trying to be faithful".

"I didn't think that was possible" Niesha said taking her bet money from May.

"So …have you…" Kiba started but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Can we talk about all this another time?" he said "In a place where we don't have to worry about the girls hearing us?"

"That means yess" Naruto said looking at Lee.

"Shhhh you tell Ino you're dead" Shikamaru said casting a deadly shadow in Naruto's direction.

* * *

"Well its cause I really like Shikamaru…A LOT" Ino said dreamily.

"Trying to change your hoeish ways I see" May said.

"Ookayy" Tenten said trying to keep the peace. "Hinata what's you most embarrassing moment with Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto and I have a lot of embarrassing moments together" Hinata said.

"I can imagine, just being with him is embarrassing" Sakura said shaking her head.

"I actually have two"Hinata said smiling. "Naruto once cried because Ichuraku was closed"

"Ha! I can see him doing that" May said laughing.

"It was very embarrassing he wouldn't stop crying he thought they were closed forever" Hinata said watching the girls shake their heads. "He almost caused a scene"

"Still stupid as ever" Ino said.

"He almost caused a scene" Hinata said sighing "But the most embarrassing moment had to have been when we went on a double date with Sakura and Lee to the movies"

"Ughhhh….that was embarrassing" Sakura said putting her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Niesha said.

"Well me, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee finally agreed to go see The Proposal" Hinata said.

"I couldn't believe the guys would agree to see a chick flick" Sakura said laughing.

"Probably thought they would get a little "_action" _during the movies" Hino said wagging her eyebrows.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Well there was this one part where his boss left him at the altar and ends up going after her, well Naruto got all mad because he said the guy should've chosen the blonde chick" "so mad that he got up and yelled "WTF?, the blonde chick is way hotter and the other woman is total bitch"

"Who does that?" May said.

"Yeah but the worst part was that Naruto and his big mouth got us kicked out of the movie theatre" Sakura said angrily. " But not before the audience showered us with nachos, popcorn, coke, and candy" "My brand new top was ruined"

"But no one was as embarrassed as Hinata, she's the one dating him" Tenten said causing Hinata to blush slightly.

"That was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life" Hinata said softly.

"I bet "May said agreeing.

* * *

"What a dumbass" Neji said looking at Naruto.

"Dude that was fucked up" Kiba said shaking his head.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "I guess I kinda let my emotions get the best of me"

"Why Hinata likes you I'll never know" Sai said.

"Must be a beast in bed" Choji said watching Naruto turn a dark shade of red.

"Naruto better not have fucked my cousin yet" Neji said glaring at Naruto. "We already had this discussion and I told you what would happen if you did". Naruto gulped afraid.

"Look at Naruto acting like a little bitch" Sai said laughing.

"Look who's talking you're too much of a pussy to ask out may" Naruto said shutting Sai up.

* * *

All the girls were silent thinking about Hinata's story.

"I would've kicked his ass" Niesha said breaking the silence.

"I almost did" Sakura said.

"I wasn't necessarily mad at him just disappointed" Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Ok yes Naruto's officially a dumbass, we've already established that" Ino said bored. "Let's hear some more embarrassing stories"

"How about you go Niesha" Hinata said.

"Shit" Niesha said blushing super hard.

"Yeah tell us Niesha" May said evilly.

"Fuck you" Niesha mouthed to May. "My most embarrassing moment with Kiba would have to be…" Niesha said stopping and putting her head down in shame. "

"So Kiba brought me some blood red roses on last Valentine's Day and made me breakfast. Let's just say it all started out with a kiss and went on from there" Niesha said blushing even harder. "Midway through Kiba trying to get my bra off we hear someone outside" "We both turn and see Jiraya outside my window drooling and writing madly on his notepad"

"I was so embarrassed" Niesha said dropping her head "Kiba was on the verge of kicking his ass, but I told him there was no way he could beat a sanin" "I'm paranoid now"

"Poor thing" Hinata said patting her on the back.

"Stupid Perv" Ino said.

"Sanin or not I would have kicked his ass" Sakura said clinching her fist.

* * *

"He ruined the best moment of my life" Kiba said angrily, Choji pats him on the back. "I was so close"

"To be expected of Ero Sensei" Naruto said shaking his head. "Be lucky he didn't put you two in his book"

"Yeah..Nesh would've freaked" Kiba said.

"I can't believe Jiriya would ruin the perfect moment to smash Niesha" Choji said.

"I can't believe that was the best moment of your life" Sai said causing the guys to look at him.

"Are you blind" Shikamaru said speaking up.

"Niesha's hot"

"She's got the nicest body in the village" Kiba said besides Kurenai and the hokage"

"And she's hot" Choji said. "She's the only thing keeping me bi, I just can't resist a woman like her" Kiba winced slightly at the statement.

"Don't get me wrong our girlfriends are amazing but Niesha is something special" Naruto said.

"Like a goddess" Choji said.

"Uh no that's a little too far" Neji said.

"I still don't think she's that good looking" Sai said.

"That's cause you only have eyes for May" Naruto retorted.

"May is NOT attractive to me" Sai said.

"You're lying through your teeth Shikamaru said annoyed. "Now shut up so we can listen"

* * *

"That's so messed up but funny" May said laughing.

"Hahaha and the day that you get caught fucking Sai it will be hilarious too" Niesha said.

"Me and Sai probably won't get that far" May said angry and with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Doesn't matter anyways you couldn't feel anything with his 3 inches" Sakura said laughing.

* * *

Outside the door the guys couldn't help but laugh. Mindlessly. They tried so hard to laugh quietly but damn this was too funny. Sai just sat there with a very bright red face.

"I don't think May will date anyone that small" Choji said.

"She doesn't want the short end of the stick" Naruto said laughing.

"Yeah she'll wanna ride a man not a boy" Kiba said giving Lee a high five.

"It's not true" Sai said holding the zipper of his pants "And I can show you"

"No homo bro" Shikamaru said waving his hands.

"You sure you're not gay?" Neji said eying him.

"Prove it to us all you want but May's the one you should be dropping your pants for" Choji said.

Sai clinches his hair enraged, "Why do you constantly insist that I like May?!?"

"Calm down" Lee said nervously his eyes shifting between the door and Sai.

"See that's your problem" Shikamaru said. "You won't even admit to yourself that you…."

* * *

"Another reason why you shouldn't date Sai" Ino said shaking her head.

"..3 inches isn't that bad" May said quietly.

"You've got it baddddddd" Tenten said. "So sprung"

"I know!!!!"May said screaming into her pillow.

"May get a grip and tell us your most embarrassing moment with Sai" Niesha said tired of talking about Sai.

May jolted up. "The time he asked me to explain to him what wet dreams are"

"WTH?" Niesha said surprised "You never told me that"

"It was too embarrassing" May said turning a deep red "Plus you would have killed him for that"

"The hell I would" Niesha said cracking her knuckles.

"Who asks that?" Hinata said.

"Your crush is a dumbass" Tenten said.

"Nothing says "I love you" like asking your crush about wet dreams" Ino said laughing.

* * *

Outside all the guys just looked at Sai long and hard before returning turning their attention back to the door.

Sai scratched his head, "Yeah, I now know that some stuff should be kept to yourself"

"Yep Sai's pretty dumb if he wants to get anywhere with you" Sakura said.

"Your turn Tenten" May said ignoring Sakura.

"Well slapping Neji is definitely up there" Tenten said tapping her chin in thought. "Can you come back to me?"

"No" May said. "You've had plenty of time to think"

"Okay..Okay..Okay.." Tenten said. "It would have to be when I walked in on Neji…"

"Doing another girl" Ino said shocked.

"No…" Ino said confused.

"Omg was he jacking off again…" Hinata said causing Tenten to blush. "I made that mistake before too"

"Ohh Tenten..uhh.." May moaned causing the other girls to laugh.

"No he just got out the shower" Tenten said.

"How is that embarrassing?" Niesha said.

"It was for me..I mean I've never seen Neji ….naked" Tenten said blushing.

"How did Neji not sense you" Sakura said.

"Like he was waiting for you" Niesha said wagging her eyebrows.

"Sounds like an invitation to me" Ino said smiling at Tenten .

"Did you enjoy the view?" Niesha said causing Tenten to turn redder than ever.

"I …I just got a glimpse I left as soon as I saw him, we just don't talk about that incident" Tenten said.

"Mmmmm bet he looked yummy with his hair soaking wet dripping across his abs and large package" Ino said.

"Absolutely…"

"Orgasmic" May and Sakura said together laughing.

"Gosh Neji is soo..urgh" Tente said.

"Delicious" Ino said dreamily.

"Don't ever say that about my boyfriend again" Tenten said glaring at Ino.

"Gross" Hinata said "This is my cousin we're talking about"

* * *

"I can't believe Ino called me delicious" Neji said sickly.

"She's joking" Shikamaru said "She better be"

"How did you not sense Tenten's chakra?" Sai said.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to walk in and attack so I wasn't sensing anyone" Neji said.

"A ninja is always ready for anything" Sai said.

"And if Tenten did attack him I doubt Neji would defend himself in this circumstance" Shikamaru said smiling.

"Why didn't you just take her right then and there?" Naruto said.

"Ino did say it was like an invitation..you could of" Choji started.

"That would've been a bit too forward; I'm trying to take things slow" Neji said.

"It's been two years!!!!" Lee said. "You're taking it entirely too slow"

"And she's unhappy" Shikamaru said.

"And Kankuro likes her" Naruto said.

"And…"

"Okay..Okay.. " Neji said. "I get it"

* * *

"Well Sakura you're up" May said.

"It would have to be the day Lee asked me out" Sakura said blushing "Actually the first days of our relationship"

"Hahaha I remember he was soo happy go lucky" Tenten said. "He wouldn't shut up about you"

"The worst was when he went parading through the village announcing it to the world" Sakura said "It was soo embarrassing"

"Haha I laughed my ass off when he me and the Hokage he was jumping all over the place" Niesha said.

"He told EVERYONE and when he saw a dude just glance at me he got all over protective" Sakura said sighing "The beginning of our relationship was rough, but things are great now"

"Well what do you expect you were like his first girlfriend" May said.

"Yeah Hinata went crazy when Naruto asked her out" Niesha said causing Hinata to blush "Nearly busted my nose"

"I think it's cute" Hinata said through her blush.

"Yeah putting property of Sakura on the back of your jumpsuit isn't a little too far?" Sakura said causing the girls to bust out into laughter.

"I laughed so hard when I saw that" Tenten said.

"Priceless" Niesha said through her tears of laughter.

"No offense Sakura, but I don't think any other girl would've gone out with him" Ino said.

* * *

"What a douche" Naruto said laughing along with the other guys.

"You didn't have to go over the top" Shikamaru said smiling.

"I was soo happy" Lee said "I got rejected 23 times before she said "yes" "

"I bet he has a shrine to you in his closet" May said.

"Uhh hopefully not that's just creepy" Sakura said making a face.

"So when are you going to get rid of that shrine you have to Sakura?" Neji said laughing.

"Harde Haha" Lee said. "If you must know it's been destroyed"

"How did Sakura convince you to stop wearing that jumpsuit?" Sai asked.

"By being very persuasive" Lee said.

"She said she'd do you if you stopped wearing that jumpsuit?" Naruto exclaimed causing Neji to smack him across the head.

* * *

"Wait how did you convince Lee to stop embarrassing you?" Ino asked.

"I said I'd break up with him if he kept that up" Sakura stated.

"Poor Lee" Hinata said.

"Lee is.." Ino started before Niesha hit her in the face hard with a pillow.

"A loser..yess we know now shut up so I can ask my question" Niesha said smiling evilly.

I hope you guys enjoyed!! The next chapter will by far hopefully be the best yet cause my favorite character will be asking the question :) and as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. Niesha's question

Niesha's Question

"Ino I do believe it's my turn to give the question" Niesha said smiling evilly.

"Shoot" Ino said coolly causing Niesha to stand up.

"So tonight we've talked about sluts" Niesha said looking at Ino. "We've talked about what an ass Sai is"

"Hey!" Sai said causing the guys to tackle him.

"We've talked about ramen coupons, boobs, hell we even talked about how hot Neji is" Niesha said continuing.

"Amen" Sakura and May said at the same time causing Tenten to give them a look.

"And hot pink undies " Ino said looking at Niesha.

"Yes. Hot. Pink. Undies." Niesha said gritting her teeth. "But now lets talk about boxers"

"Boxers?" All the girls said confused.

"Huh?" The guys said confused as well.

Niesha looked at the girls with an evil smile.

"Let's talk about our Ninja's Boxers" (hence the name)

"What about them?" Ino said.

"My question is what do your boyfriend's boxers look like and how you know?" Niesha said smirking. "This should be very interesting"

"Hmmm…"May said tapping her chin.

Outside the door the guys were going through various emotions. Nervous because they had no clue what the girls would say. Scared because what if they said something that would embarrass them in front of all the other guys, but also interested to see what stories the girls would tell about their counterparts.

"And my first victim will be….Ino" Niesha said glaring at her.

"No biggie me and Shikamaru have sex all the time."Ino said nonchalantly.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Choji said patting Shikamaru who busted into a coughing fit the second Ino said "They have sex all the time".

"Damn that woman" Shikamaru said coughing.

"It's not like we're surprised" Sai said. "She's a hoe"

"She's not a hoe" Shikamaru said glaring at Sai. "She's just extremely sexually active."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"She's not pleased easily" Choji said. "Believe it or not Shikamaru and Ino complement each other" "Shikamaru's easily bored and Ino likes to keep things interesting"

"Who would've thought Shikamaru would end up with a ho…" Naruto started but was cut off by Shikamaru's famous death glare.

"I mean nice young lady like Ino" Naruto said nervously.

"Hmph!" Sai said.

"And you seem very proud of that" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"My favorite pair of boxers would have to be the ones he has with pandas on them.

"WTH!" Niesha said "Pandas…Really?" All the girls just laughed.

Outside the guys couldn't help but snicker.

"Temari bought them for me as a joke" Shikamaru said trying to defend himself.

"Mmm hmmm…." Kiba said. "Righttt…"

"What's the history with you two anyways?" Neji inquired.

"Nothing…we are just friends but promise me you won't tell Ino she bought them for me…you know how she is" Shikamaru said.

"I shall carry this secret with me til my death no one shall ever hear this uttered from my lips of I will do 1000 bear crawls.." Lee said cut off by Neji.

"You're giving me a head ache" Neji said.

"I wonder why he has panda boxers." Hinata said softly. "That's not very manly"

"He said his mom bought them for him" Ino said shrugging. "No biggie"

"Answer the second part" Niesha said. "And please refrain from sexual details"

"It's not even like that" Ino said frowning. "I was helping him pack his things so he could move into an apartment and I came across them."

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad"

"And here I thought it was gonna be some hot sex story" May said.

"Nope but the next victim shall be Niesha" Ino said laughing.

"Shit" Niesha said mumbling. "I forgot I had to answer the question too."

"Hahaha bit by your own venom" Sakura said.

"I think you've been hanging out with Lee a little bit too much" Tenten said.

"Niesha dear tell us what Kiba's boxers look like" May said smiling evilly.

"Smile all you want but it'll be your turn soon enough" Niesha said smiling back.

"You look very comfortable" Neji said eyeing Kiba.

"Niesha has no clue what my boxers look like" Kiba said confidently. "She won't have a story"

"I bet Kiba has some boxers with dogs on them or something" Sakura said.

"No his are red with white polka dots" Niesha said.

"Oooh so what have you two naught children been up to?" May said wagging her eyebrows.

"She doesn't know what your boxers look like huh?" Sai said watching Kiba stare at the door in awe.

"I thought you would have dog covered boxers too" Naruto said.

"I'm really having a hard time finding some" Kiba said. "As well as glow in the dark condoms."

All the guys gasped.

"You've fucked Niesha!" Choji said a little bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" Sai said shushing him.

"You've fucked Kiba!" Ino said a little bit too loudly.

"No!" Niesha said going a bit red. "I know what his boxers look like because I've held them hostage"

"Huh?" The girls said confused.

"Remember I said Kiba forgot out date last week." Niesha said.

"Mmmhmm…" The girls said nodding their heads.

"Well yesterday I decided there's more than one way to get things done." Niesha said smiling. "While he was swimming with Akumaru I took them and I plan to hold them hostage until he goes with me on a date…I'm tired of being stood up"

"Wow…all that for a date?" Hinata said.

"That's incredibly sad that you would have to stoop to that level" Tenten said shaking her head.

"Dude she has to steal your boxers to get a date with her own boyfriend" Shikamaru said looking at Kiba. "That's kinda pathetic"

"I can't believe she did that !" Kiba said angrily. "She made me get poison ivy all over my…"

"Ooo.." The guys said wincing.

"This is what happens when you piss females off" Choji said shaking his head.

"How'd you get poison ivy down there any way?" Naruto asked confused.

"Seems that when she stole my boxers she also got poison ivy on my towel" Kiba said gritting his teeth.

"And I also put poison ivy on his towel." Niesha said laughing "Just for giggles"

"Wow..that's really bad" Hinata said.

"How come you didn't tell this story earlier?" May said laughing.

"Cause I think that getting kicked in the nuts so hard that you have to go to the hospital is worse than getting poison ivy on your junk" Niesha said.

"You had no idea how much it hurt to pee" Kiba said quietly.

"Haha did you ever think you could stop him from having kids" Sakura said.

"I honestly don't care" Niesha said looking down.

"I've done some thinking tonight and I think I'm gonna break up with him"

*Gasp*

…..All the guys just looked at Kiba who was being pinned by Lee to prevent him from doing something stupid.

"At least now you don't need the glow in the dark condoms" Sai said smiling.

"And you get your boxers back"

"Are you sure babe?" May said frowning.

"100% , Tenten's right if shouldn't take all this" Niesha said tearing up a bit and taking a deep breath. "On to the next one"

"I think I've heard enough" Kiba said shoving Lee off of him. "Let's go Akumaru" Kiba said waking him up.

"Don't tell a soul what you've heard tonight" Shikamaru said watching them leave.

"Yeah, yeah" Kiba said his voice with a hint of sadness.

"I'll go next" Tenten said drawing attention away from Niesha.

"I've always wondered what kind of Boxers Neji wore" Ino said tapping his chin.

"Neji's such an interesting guy" May said. "But he always struck me as the guy who would be over controlling especially with his OCD and all"

"Pshh..OCD or not he's MY BITCH" Tenten said causing all the girls to laugh.

"Whipped" Naruto said laughing at Neji.

"I can't help it if I want to do everything to make my princess Tenten happy" Neji said stammering.

"You could always kiss her" Shikamaru said causing Neji to let out a sigh.

"So what do they look like?" Niesha asked picking at some popcorn uninterested.

Tenten started to giggle a bit, "They're tidy whities"

"What?" Hinata said shocked while the other girls roared with laughter.

"The almighty Neji-kun wears tidy whities" Naruto said clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

"Keep it down" Neji said red as all get out.

"And…here I thought Lee would be the one to wear them" Shikamaru said smiling.

"Ha..hey" Lee said patting Neji on the back. "Do not despair my friend for I..sorry Neji but I find this to be very funny"

"It's okay I find them to be very comfortable" Choji said glancing up from his magazine.

"Man I wish Kiba were here" Naruto said wiping the tears from his cheek.

"Tidy whities?" Sai said with a blank look on his face.

"Just when you think you know a person" Niesha said shaking her head. "You find out they wear tidy whities"

"Yeah, I saw them when I accidentally him naked" Tenten said blushing. "They were white with blue anchors on them"

"That's kinda …wow" Sakura said.

"I was shocked too!" Tenten said "How does he get his 10 inches to fit in there"

"10?" Ino said her eyes bulging. "Shika's barely 5!"

"Haha looks like Ino got the short end of the stick" Sai said smiling.

"I'm gonna kill you after this is over" Shikamaru said blushing.

"Now now in Kunowichi weekly it says that boys don't finish growing until you're 22 so you still have time to gain some length" Choji said reassuringly, but causing the other guys to laugh.

"Who would believe crap like that?" Naruto said.

"Ooo" The girls said wincing.

"It's okay they say that guys don't finish growing until the age of 22" Sakura said patting Ino on the back. "It's gonna be alright"

"You're right" Ino said smiling. "I love Shikamaru for more than his dick"

"That's surprising" Niesha said.

"Okk..How about you go May" Tenten said.

"Ok" May said suddenly filled with energy. "He has pink Hello Kitty boxers"

"No f-ing way!" Ino said dumbfound. Hinata sat there with her mouth wide open.

"She's right" Sakura said nodding her head.

Outside the guys were hooting and laughing as quietly as possible.

"Dude that's straight up gay" Shikamaru said laughing causing Choji to make a face.

"There's no shame in having boxers that express the things you love" Choji said smiling at him.

Naruto kept on laughing, "He's not gay although sometimes I wonder" "Sakura-chan gave them to him"

"I got them for him" Sakura said.

"That's really messed up" May said.

"Hey I was tired of his bull" Sakura said clinching her fists "And when he got me that bath set saying "I could improve my odor" oh I went over the top" " I gave him some girly boxers to hide his small penis"

"You're better than me" Niesha said. "I would've killed him"

"Never give girls sweet smelling bath sets they always take it the wrong way" Naruto said.

"Or gym memberships" Lee said.

"Or ramen coupons" Neji said looking in Naruto's direction.

"Nor cheap ass perfume" Choji said flipping his magazine page.

"I hope you're taking notes Sai" Shikamaru said glaring back to see Sai gazing out the kitchen window.

"Prolly daydreaming about May" Naruto said nudging Lee.

"Hmph..Why would I think of her she makes Sakura look pretty" Sai said smirking.

"Hey you better take that back" Lee and Naruto said together.

"May if you put more energy into figuring out how to express your feelings to May instead of acting like a complete ass you'd get somewhere in life." Shikamaru said.

"May's unappealing to me" Sai said.

"Denial is very common among males when they become attracted to a female for the first time" Choji said reading from his magazine.

"I'm not in denial!" Sai said shouting causing all the guys to give him a death glare.

"Did you hear that?" Niesha said. "It sounded like someones say "I'm not in denial""

"Prolly my mom downstairs watching her soaps" Ino said.

"Your turn Sakura" May said.

"That was a close one" Lee said.

"Indeed" Neji said glaring at Sai. "Let's try and control our outbursts shall we"

"Okay" Sakura said blushing a bit. "Well me and Le have sex quite a bit so I've seen a lot of his boxers"

"What!" Niesha said almost choking on her coke.

"I didn't know he had the balls" Tenten said blinking.

"You'd think it'd be against his morals" May said shaking her head.

"Just when you think you know a guy" Niesha said. "Boyyy….whodathought"

"Atta boy" Shikamaru said patting Lee on the back.

"I can't believe you smashed Sakura!" Naruto said as quietly as possible" "And you haven't told me"

Lee shrugged, "Sakura swore me to secrecy"

"Well I'd like to know who's smashing my best friend" Naruto said shaking his fist at Lee. "You hurt her I"ll kick your ass"

"Don't worry Sakura is my cherry blossom and I vow to protect her with my life" Lee said.

"So beautiful" Choji said tearing up a bit, causing Sai to shoot him a disgusted look.

"No Lee's all for it actually" Sakura said blushing even more. "He says it's one of the best ways to regenerate youthfulness"

"Mmmmhmmm" Ino says looking at Sakura while Hinata sat quietly watching Niesha.

"The wackiest boxers he has are believe it or not with Gai sensei on them" Sakura said her face going sour.

"That's uber gay" Niesha said wincing.

"Gross" Ino said.

"What do they look like?" Tenten said curiously.

"Ughhh..they're white with I heart MY Sensei all over the place and right over his nuts there's a picture of Gai sensei's face smiling giving a thumbs up sign".

"Hellll nawww…" Naruto said pointing at Lee. "Why the fuck are you wearing those?"

"I must say Naruto although I love my sensei I do not enjoy wearing them" Lee said red as ever. "I did not want Gai sensei to know that I disliked his gift"

"Why would he give you something like that?" Shikamaru said.

"Why would you still own something like that" Neji said.

"First caterpillar eyebrows, Sakura's shrine, Gai's jumpsuit, now Gai sensei boxers you just been slacking tonight" Naruto said shaking his head. "You need to step up your game"

"He fucked Sakura though that's a plus" Sai said smirking at Naruto.

"Hmph! I disapprove" Naruto said cutting his eyes at Lee.

"That's horrible" Hinata said sounding a little disgusted.

"That's beyond weird" Tenten said.

"How'd you find out about them?" Ino said smiling evilly at Sakura.

"Well umm..damn" Sakura said.

"Was she doing something naughty with Lee" Niesha said smiling at Ino.

"Well I came about them when I was undressing him" Sakura said "I saw them staring at me and was completely mortified"

"Mmmhmm" Niesha said giving Ino, Tenten, and Hinata a knowing smile.

"Because of those horrifying undergarments I missed out on a blow job" Lee said sadly. "Damn Gai sensei"

"Why were you getting one in the first place?" Naruto said shaking his fist at Lee.

"Uhhh…" Lee said stammering.

"So Hinata what do Naruto's boxers look like?" Sakura said turning to her.

"Umm.." Hinata said blushing. "They're red with ramen cups on them"

"And how did our Hinata-chan know this" Ino said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fuck" Naruto said under his breath.

"Oh probably nothing bad" May said.

"Yeah he always eats ramen in his underwear" Hinata said smiling. "But we've had intercourse before"

"Intercourse" Niesha said her eyes getting wide.

"Shit" Naruto said looking at Neji who looked ready to kill.

"I told you not to fuck my cousin" Neji said trying to control himself.

"Neji kick Naruto's ass later okay" Shikmaru said.

"That outta be fun" Sai said smirking at Naruto who flipped him the bird.

"No way!" Tenten said. "Neji would kill Naruto if he found out"

"I know" Hinata said sadly.

"How could he resist her" Tenten said watching Hinata blush.

"You got guts" Niesha said.

"I feel like the only virgin" May said pouting.

"Cause you are" Niesha said "But Sai will knock you up one day"

"Tenten's still a virgin" Ino said.

"Pleasseee that ship sailed a while back" Tenten said.

"She never told me that" Neji said shocked.

"No wonder she's pissed about the physical pace" Naruto said.

"Say another word and you'll be Hinata's late boyfriend" Neji said glaring at him causing Naruto to gulp.

"You Niesha?" Hinata said look at her.

"Nope" Niesha said blushing slightly. "But it wasn't Kiba"

"No offense may but you should give up on Sai" Sakura said. "He's probably not interested"

"But..But..But…" May said stammering but then put her head down "Guess you guys are right"

"That's the spirit!" Ino said jumping up.

"Do you happen to have Kankuro's number?" May said sadly.

"Yes it's right here" Ino said fishing out a piece of paper out of her purse.

"Finally May will get the guy she deserves" Naruto said glancing at Sai who was speechless.

"What's this feeling?" Sai said. "Do I really like her?" Inside Sai he was going through a few different emotions. She was ok looking no beautiful. The way she looks at me with those soft chocolate eyes and her smile. But she's annoying and she ripped one of my paintings, but I made he upset. I hurt her feelings. All of a sudden a bulb went off in his head.

"May!" Sai yelled running towards the door causing all the guys to give him the "Are you fucking crazy look"

"May!" Sai yelled again causing Lee to grab him.

"Ma.." Sai tried again but was silenced by Neji's hand.

"WTF are you thinking?" Neji said but Sai bit his hand.

"Ouch!" He said covering his mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura said her ears perking up.

"Yes I did its coming from the kitchen" Ino said standing up.

"Shit!" Naruto said grabbing Sai. "Neji, why can't you hold him?"

"He bit my hand" Neji said.

"So what?" Naruto said looking at him. "This is not the time to be acting like a pussy"

"What did you say?" Neji said angrily and lunged at Naruto.

"Oooff" Naruto said his head slamming into the kitchen floor.

"I'm gonna…" Neji said being cut off by Shikamaru.

"Get it together this is not the time" He said. "Grab Sai Choji"

"Yes sir" Choji said grabbing Sai who was now free.

"Let's go bef…" Shikamaru said being cut off by Niesha.

"Somebody's in the kitchen" Niesha said going to the door.

"Hinata" Ino said nodding at her.

"Fuck!" Lee said looking at the other guys who were frozen in place.

"Hiya!" Niesha said kicking down the door.

"Nobody's here" Hinata said looking around. "Just us"

"Probably my mom down stairs or something" Ino said "But I coulda sworn..."

"Me too..it sounded like…" Sakura said but shook her head. "We must be tired"

"Let's get some beauty sleep" Ino said leading them back to her room. In the kitchen there was no sign that the guys had even been there. The guys had covered their tracks very well. There was nothing left but the pages of Choji's magazine floating in the night sky.

Yay ! ^_^

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter there's just one more to go. All the people who keep reading are absolutely amazing.

Review Review Review Review


	8. Redemption

"It's been exactly two weeks since Ino's sleepover and the girls still haven't got a clue we were there" Naruto said leaning on his crutches and looking at the rest of the guys. You could say things were just the way they were before, but you'd be kidding yourself. The girls were the same for the most part but the guys were a completely different story. Kiba was still MIA, probably in some dark cave sulking and Sai was "madly" in love with May, but she had been avoiding him since the sleepover. Lee finally threw away Sakura's shrine, but it made him a bit emotional. Apparently he had carved it completely out of rock that he stood by when he first met Gai Sensei. Neji was heartbroken because his beloved Tenten broke up him because he mad his cousin cry by giving a huge ass kicking to Naruto. She said she could no longer be with a man who let his high OCD level control his life. But that was his own fault for saying the only reason he beat him up was because his hair wasn't cut evenly. What a dumb ass. Naruto now bandaged and crippled was unable to enjoy the one thing he loved most..ramen. Hinata came by everyday to feed him. Until she came Naruto had to ignore his hungry belly. And Shikamaru...well he was just pissed he hadn't got none.

"And everything has gone down hill since then" Shikamaru said pouting.

"Speak for yourself" Neji said. "You still have your girl"

"Hey at least you guys can eat" Naruto said glaring at Neji.

"Well if you hadn't..." Neji started.

"WHY AREN'T THESE BOOKS HELPING ME!" Sai yelled shoving a pile of books to the ground creating a loud thud.

"Dude chill" Naruto said.

"Why are you reading these books anyways?" Shikamaru said picking up two books with the tile "Relationships 1, 2, 3 and "Falling for him".

"Because I want May to like me" Sai said in frustration.

"I think it's too late..you screwed up" Naruto said.

"No it's never too late for love" Choji said opening a bag of chips. "In Kuniochi weekly it says that telling her how you feel works"

"No you gotta do something big for her" Lee said. "That's what I do when I piss Sakura off."

"Lee's right that usually leads to kissing and making up" Shikamaru said wagging his eyebrows.

"You gotta tell her how you feel" Neji said. "I did that with Tenten and she was putty in my hands"

"Obviously not she dumped you and when ya'll were together she said you were her BITCH" Naruto said causing the other guys to laugh.

"Do you want to be permanently injured?" Neji said threatening.

"Be romantic" Choji said.

"Ha! this guy? romantic" Naruto said laughing. "Funny one". Sai fed up with Naruto hit him with his crutches.

"Owww..." Naruto said. "I feel woozy" collapsing on the ground.

"Whatever you do you better hurry because I heard Temari tell Sakura who told Ino who warned Tenten and hinted to May that Kankuro is coming to the village and is gonna ask her out" Choji said.

"Huh!" the guys said confused.

"Kankuro's gonna steal May's heart and no more May May for Sai Sai" Choji said in a baby like voice.

"Oooo!" the guy said.

"No. He's. NOT" Sai said standing up and running out the door. "I'm coming May"

"What's with him?" Kiba said walking through the door.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru said patting him on the back.

"Why's Naruto on the floor?" Kiba said kicking him in the stomach to get him up.

"Neji" Lee said laughing.

"What the fuck man?" Naruto said angrily. "Kiba!" Long time no see"

" Wow missed out on your ass kicking " Kiba said laughing causing Naruto to grimace.

"I thought you were gone for good " Lee said.

"No...I came back to finish some stuff up before I leave for good. " Kiba said patting Akumaru.

"What!" Naruto said jumping up and falling down hard on his face.

"I can't stand the sight of Niesha with another man." Kiba said helping Naruto up.

"That's no reason to leave the village over a girl" Shikamaruo said.

"Niesha's different she's so...man and her body wow and he smile man " Kiba said shaking his head while the guys exchanged unconvinced glances.

"If you feel this strongly about her then why did you keep standing her up for date just so you could hang out with your dog?" Lee said.

"That screams pathetic" Neji chimed.

"I knowwww she must hate me." Kiba said collapsing on the couch. "I'll never get her back"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we'll help you" Shikamaruo said standing up.

"We will?" The other guys said.

"You will?" Kiba said shocked.

"And Neji" Shikamaru said. "Ever since the sleepover things have gone down hill, helping you two will make things better for all of us"

"How?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru gave a sly look "He's what we're gonna do"

-Whisper Whisper-

"I gotta hand it to you that is one fine plan" Kiba said.

"Roof!" Akumaru said.

"Even he agrees" Kiba said laughing.

"And it makes us all look good" Lee said rubbing his chin. "What about Sai?"

"He'll be fine" Naruto said. "He's not that dumb. He'll that on eventually."

"Let's get started" Kiba said getting up.

"Wait first we need to go shoppingggggggg" Choji said grabbing his man bag.

"Wa?" The guys said all shocked by this statement and his gayness.

"Trust me" Choji said winking and leading the boys to the Kohoha Mall leaving Naruto home alone.

"This sucks" Naruto said kicking his crutches and the landing right on his kiwis.

"Oof Naruto" said falling yet again on the floor and hitting his head causing him to go into a deep sleep.

^_^ Almost done guys just 2 more chapters. Review Review Review.


End file.
